Link's Unlucky Day
by Astera Aran
Summary: It's Friday the 13th & one superstitious Smasher is having a bad day. Yaoi Ike/Link


Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then it does not belong to me.

Summary - It is Friday the 13th & a superstitous Smasher is freaking out. Ike/Link; mention of Marth/Pit

A/N - I meant to post this last month but I just got around to finishing it. A what-if scenario popped in my head as I played Brawl & the Assist Trophy I picked up had Tingle inside it. This has **Yaoi **so you have been warned. If you don't like boy/boy relationships then I suggest you hit the back button. I do not accept flames about the pairings but I do enjoy constructive criticism. Otherwise, enjoy!

Link's Unlucky Day  
by  
Astera Aran

It had started out as an ordinary day at the Super Smash Mansion where fighters from several different worlds battled for the glory of being ranked the greatest fighter in all the universe.

A groan was heard from the bed as the occupant slammed a hand down on his alarm clock. An annoying song performed by the Yoshi band was playing and the occupant of the bed hated the irritating music. It was too bright, too cheerful for him since it was too early to get up but he had promised his best friend that he would go shopping at the mall with her. He groaned even more wishing for a sudden illness to bedridden him so he would have an excuse not to go but unfortunately a stomach virus did not surface.

"Why did I agree to go shopping with Zelda?" the hero named Link moaned as he put an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight peeking in through his closed blinds, "I hate shopping."

A bleary eye opened, knowing that if he did not get out of bed, Zelda would come barging in and drag him out by force. The eye then popped open wider when he saw the date on the calendar over his desk

"It can't be," Link muttered, jumping out of bed to verify his fear but in the process tripped over his boots that he had left haphazardly on the floor. He fell to the floor with a thud, hitting his jaw against the wood and moaning with pain as his teeth knocked together. Nothing was broken except his pride as he managed to sit up and then stand. The whole time rubbing his jaw that he knew had to bruise from the impact but at least no one saw his clumsiness.

"By the goddesses no," he whined as he put a finger on the date and then grimaced knowing what kind of day this was going to be, "it's Friday the 13th. I can't leave my room today."

Many would not have thought the Hero of Twilight to be superstitious but Link was. He was careful around mirrors, refused to walk under a ladder and had banned salt entirely from his diet so that he dare not spill any. He made the sign of the Triad if a black cat crossed his path and made certain to avoid cracks even though he did not have a mother's back to break. He was extremely superstitious.

He ran for the door so he could lock it before Zelda had a chance to barge in and jumped back into bed after stubbing his big toe on the bed frame. He covered his head, hoping that the world would forget his existance for one single day. He could fast if he had too; he had done it numerous times during his adventures around Hyrule; although Midna had a big part in that decision. He began to chant every good luck mantra that he knew when he heard a soft knock at the door.

He remained quiet; hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave him alone. His luck must have all ready been bad as Zelda's voice echoed through the door.

"Link, are you up?" she called as he shuddered and burrowed himself deeper in his blankets, "Link?"

He childishly considered remaining quiet and hoped that she would leave but then his guilt would consume him. His conscience would never allow him to treat his sovereign and best friend in such a disrespectful manner.

"Yeah, Zelda," he replied in what he hoped was a drowsy tone as though he had just woken, "I'll be right there. Let me get dressed."

"There is no need for you to accompany me to the mall today," she replied, "Peach decided to go with me and she is bringing her Toads to carry her purchases along with Bowser. I'm sorry to disappoint you but can I make it up to you later?"

"Of course," he replied, sighing with relief, "it's not a problem, Zelda. Have a great time with Peach."

He sighed more when the princess left and then smiled. Now, he did not have a reason to get out of bed as he snuggled into his mattress, planning to sleep the day away. There were no matches planned to his knowledge as he dozed back off into what he thought was a peaceful slumber.

Several hours had past when he heard more knocking or rather pounding on his door. He blinked wearily as he looked at his clock that now read half-past eleven. He had slept through breakfast and lunch would start in less than fifteen minutes. His stomach growled but he ignored it. The temptation of food was not enough to get him out of bed.

"Go away," he groaned as he pulled the blanket back over his head, "I don't want any."

"Link, I know you're in there," the voice replied as he cringed, recoginizing its owner as the smaller version of himself affectionantly nicknamed Toonie, "since you didn't accompany Zelda to the mall. I want to practice and all the other swordsmen are sparring with each other. I need a partner."

The last sentence didn't come out as a plea or whine but as a demand. Many of the other Smashers had been surprised by the younger Link's demeanor, thinking that he would have the disposition of the older. How wrong they had been. Toon Link was more aggressive, demanding and vulgar than his counterpart. He could curse better than some of the adults which had earned Ganondorf's respect.

"Find someone else," Link protested, "like Lucas or Ness. I'm not leaving my room. You know what today is, don't you?"

For the briefest of moments, Link thought the younger had left but then heard his voice through the locked door. He blushed red from some of the curses that left the younger's mouth and knew that he was in trouble then.

"When I want to practice," Toonie's voice threatened, "I want to practice now! I warned you, Link!"

All of a sudden the door was blasted apart by one of his bombs as Link flinched. He expected Toonie to come charging through the lingering smoke but another voice made chills go straight down his spine.

"Tingle Tingle! Koopoo-limpah," the voice chirped as Tingle, the fairy aka man appeared in his doorway dancing.

One of Link's eyebrows twitched for about a second as he watched the assist trophy conjour colorful flowers in his wake. His effect was random, sometimes he conjoured flowers, other times it was bananas or hammers. Link wished it was hammers since he could hurt both Toonie and Tingle with them but alas they were not as he jumped from his bed screaming. Toonie would merely raise an eyebrow in his presence since he had dealt with the man during his adventures but Link was terrified of Tingle.

His mere presence could almost cause convulsions on the older hero's part. He did not care that he was only half-dressed as he flew down the hall trying to escape the pedophile. He was too weird to be anything else especially the way he acted around he and Toonie and he still hadn't gotten over that incident where he had groped him. The other Smashers watched in amusement as Link ran screaming down the halls with Tingle prancing and skipping behind him. Samus wolf-whistled since he was wearing only his green pajama bottoms with golden Triforces that were riding low on his slim hips.

Not wanting to show off anything else, Link pulled up his pants as his feet touched the stairs.

"Oh !#," Link cursed as he tripped and went flying down the staircase but fortunately his fall was broke by another. He landed on something soft as Tingle appeared at the top of the stairs with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Link looked down at his cushion and cringed. He would pay for it later but his first priority was to get away from Tingle. He feared Tingle much more than him.

"Sorry, Marth," he winced, looking at the poor squashed Prince of Altea whose eyes were bulging unnaturally from his head with little circles. Marth groaned as Link rose to be greeted by one very pissed off angel since his bow was in his face. Link wasn't certain who was more scary at the moment; Pit or Tingle? He screamed since Tingle was half-way down the stairs and took off down the hall, almost giving Sonic a run for his money which was saying a lot since Link was not known for his speed. He made a note to himself to apologize to the prince and Pit before the latter sent his army upon him.

He made random turns in the halls trying to escape the freak but no matter what he did, Tingle followed. Link cursed Toonie and vowed vengeance upon him in some manner as his eyes looked around wildly. There was only one door in this hallway and it led into Master Hand's office. Did he want to disturb his boss and be chastised for his behavior? Not really but Tingle's voice getting closer changed his mind as he darted toward the door.

Master Hand merely looked up from the documents he had been reading when his door was flung off the hinges. He didn't say a word or even ask as Link streaked past him into his private study. He merely sighed as he reached for the intercom to call either Game & Watch or ROB to fix his office door. Most everyone was use to Link's panic attacks since they were almost an everyday occurence.

Link found himself in Master's private study that looked like a small library. His eyes darted around to see a set of doors as he ran and found himself on a balcony. He had forgotten as he looked over the railing that Master Hand's office was on the fourth floor. Down below the balcony was a thick clump of bushes as he bit his lip. Was his life worth risking as he heard Tingle's familiar chant?

Yes it was as he jumped over the railing and into the bushes. Jumping off the fourth floor was his first mistake. Jumping into a patch of rose bushes was his second. He screamed so loud from the impact that Zelda could hear him all the way in Downtown Smashville. He pulled himself out of the bushes slowly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He had scratches on various parts of his body but he was alive and nothing was broken. He sighed with relief from the silence around him. It seemed that Tingle had given up his pursuit as he looked up to make certain the freak wasn't floating around with his balloon. He smiled but then noticed he was missing something rather important as a cool breeze made him shiver. A dark blush spread across his face when he realized that his pants were missing.

He franticly turned around to the bushes and saw them caught on the thorns. In his panic of someone seeing him nude, he tried pulling them from the bush but only succeeded in ripping them. He whimpered in defeat as he turned around; only to be confronted with a chest. He looked up to see a familiar Foxhound agent looking down at him wide-eyed.

"Damn," Snake muttered as the cigarette dangling from his lips fell to the ground. Blood began to rush from his nostrils as his eyes bulged from their sockets. "I should have been gay," Snake added, pinching Link on the bottom before he shrieked and ran; no longer caring about his nudity.

"I hate Friday the 13th," Link muttered, hoping to get back inside before someone else saw him, "damn my bad luck. This whole house is full of perverts."

He made it to the back door without incident but was out of luck when he saw several Smashers in the kitchen. It seemed that Mario and Luigi were cooking pasta for lunch and the smell of the spaghetti sauce made his mouth water. He ducked down when Mario passed near the window. He was not in the mood to explain to the icon of how he had ended up outside in his condition since he was more concerned about the heart attack Luigi would have if he saw him.

"I'm so going to kill Toonie," he muttered, waiting for the two brothers to leave, "if he had just left me alone in bed, none of this would have happened. I would be having sweet dreams of my blue-haired lord; not standing outside naked, hungry and utterly miserable."

His cheeks reddened at the thought of the man that had captured his heart. Of course no one knew. He wasn't stupid enough to confide in one of the females of his preference; although many suspected it from his lack of a relationship. It was like most of them expected him to couple with Zelda. Sure, they shared a link but she was not the princess that he had spent the majority of his adventure with. That award went exclusively to Midna.

If he was interested in females, the Twilight Princess would have surely won his heart. She had been mean at first but her snide and sarcastic personality had won him over. She was unlike any girl he had met and the bond they had shared was nearly unbreakable. Hell, after some time he had enjoyed turning into a wolf and having her ride on his back. It made him smile as he remembered her cute giggle and the sound of her voice. Since Midna had went home, leaving him without hope of a reunion, he had went back to admiring the male sex.

Back home, the only male that he would even consider having a relationship with was Shad but he was currently travelling with Ashei. He was too infatuated with her to notice that he was looking but still, Shad was not his type and in Hyrule, his options had been limited. There had been few good looking men but here in Smashville, there was a fair number of gorgeous guys and most of them were gay to the horror of the few female Smashers.

Zelda had been especially hurt to learn that Marth prefered the same sex over the opposite. During the Melee Tournament, he was never seen without Roy by his side but the young general had been forced to return home on account of a family emergency. Roy's departure had devastated Marth but Pit's arrival had soothed his heart and the vacancy had opened a spot on the roster for the one that currently held his heart. Every time he thought of Ike, it made his heart flutter thinking about his strength and attitude.

He often came across as distant and uncaring but Link knew better. Ike had a heart of gold underneath that cold exterior. He cared about his friends and he did everything possible to protect those he loved. Link sighed sadly as he watched Mario and Luigi work in the kitchen. He was far too shy to approach the blue-haired hottie so he had to settle to watch from afar.

"He will never see me in the same light," Link murmured as a shiver encompassed his body, "but at least I can dream about him."

"Dream about who?" a voice ask that made Link jump about ten feet in the air. He tried to calm his racing heart as he turned around to find his crush looking at him oddly. He blushed a deep crimson as he covered his groin with his hands. Ike's eyebrow rose as he looked Link over.

"Do I even want to know?" Ike ask, his voice serious as his arms crossed over his chest, "does this involve Tingle?"

"Of course," Link snapped, unintentionantly since Ike was not responsible for his current dilemma, "Toonie sicced him on me when I wouldn't get up. I didn't want to leave my bed today. It is Friday the 13th and on this day everything than can go wrong will for me. I tripped over my boots, stubbed my toe, squashed Marth and will have to deal with an irate Pit later, broke Master Hand's door, jumped off of a four story balcony into a patch of rose bushes and lost my pants. To top it off, Snake pinched me on the butt and I'm desperate to get back inside without anyone else seeing my state."

Link sighed and pouted cutely making Ike smile and chuckle. The Crimean Lord decided to help the poor Hylian out by taking off his cape and wrapping it around Link's slendar shoulders.

"Thanks, Ike," Link stated with a blush as he felt Ike's body brush against his own as his eyes turned toward the window, "thank Farore, Mario and Luigi are gone. I can finally return to my room." He reached for the door knob but suddenly found himself pushed up against it. Ike had him effectively pinned to the door. Link couldn't move as he shivered uncontrollably from the closeness of his body.

His face was flushed as he looked into Ike's eyes that were focused on him. There was an unknown emotion swimming around in those cobalt orbs that one rarely saw except when in the heat of battle.

"You never did answer my question," Ike seductively whispered in Link's ear as the Hylian shivered from his breath and the fact that he was playfully twisting a strand of his hair, "who are you dreaming about?"

Link licked his dry lips, surpressing a moan from the shifting of Ike's body against his. He was beginning to get aroused by the friction and definitely did not want to embarrass himself in front of his crush. A whimper escaped his soft lips as Ike shifted his leg and placed it between the Hylian's.

"Is it me?" he whispered as a groan escaped Link's lips to confirm his answer, "there is nothing to be ashamed of. I've been dreaming of you."

He suddenly pressed his lips against Link's, who was surprised by the sudden action. The kiss deepened as Ike shifted his leg once more to take advantage of the situation. When Link moaned into his mouth, Ike took the opportunity to push his tongue between those parted lips and explore the warm moist cavern. Link forgot about his misfortune as he wrapped his arms around Ike's neck. They were forced to break apart when the need to breathe arose.

Link's cheeks were flushed a pleasant shade of pink as Ike let an uncharacteristic grin cross his features.

"Well, if you want to spend the rest of the day in bed," he teased, "I won't protest but it's going to be my bed that you stay in."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Link whispered as he pressed his lips against Ike's once more and was lost in the bliss of passion, 'maybe Friday the 13th isn't as unlucky as I thought it was.'

The End

R & R

Astera Aran


End file.
